Seat Change
by Inumaru12
Summary: Monta asks Sena to change seats with him on the plane to America and the ever kind freshman agrees. It’s wasn’t till he sat down that he realized he was sitting next to Hiruma. HiruSena Shonen-ai One-shot Changed to T because people said i should change i


**Title:** **Seat Change**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** HirumaXSena

**Warning:** yaoi/shonen-si/boy love. Bad language (That's all Hiruma right there.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own EyeShield 21, if I did well…let's say Hiruma and Sena would be in a secret place and loud noises would be heard from there. Kukuku.

**Summery:** Monta asks Sena to change seats with him on the plane to America and the ever kind freshman agrees. It's wasn't till he sat down that he realized he was sitting next to Hiruma.

**Inumaru12:** I'm still new to the EyeShield 21 world so please forgive me. I'm only on chapter 72, which this is where this takes place. (Sweatdrops) I can't help it when I get crazy yaoi ideas! (Waves arms around ridiculously)

**Seat Change**

Sena wondered how he had gotten roped into this. Then he remembered, Monta. The monkey like boy had begged him to change seats with him after he realized he was sitting next to their demon like captain. Sena, being the nice guy he was, had decided to trade seats. When he sat down in what used to be Monta's seat his blond haired captain looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow but went back to clicking away on his laptop. The brunette gave a mental sigh of relief as he felt he dodged a bullet. (A figurative one, but who knows when Hiruma will pull the real guns out)

As Sena sat and listened to the chatter around him and watched as some of his teammates fell asleep from exhaustion he felt the same thing take over him. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

**XxXxXxXx**

Blurry eyes opened and looked around. The first thing Sena noticed was that a bright light in the darkness. For a moment Sena thought he had died somehow and was on his way to heaven. When he rubbed his eyes he saw that it was just Hiruma with his laptop, tapping away.

"Hiruma-san?"

The blond haired senior turned to look at him, his tapping temporarily stopped.

"What is it fucking shrimp?" He asked.

"U-um…Aren't you going to sleep?" The freshman asked softly, not wanting to wake his other teammates.

"Tsh. Don't worry about me shrimp. Now go back to bed." Hiruma then went back to his laptop, doing who knows what on there.

"Hai." Sena mumbled putting his head back as he fell to sleep listening to the tapping, which was strangely soothing. In a matter of seconds he had fallen back into a dreamless sleep.

Hiruma turned his head lightly and heard the rhyme deep breaths as tall tale signs that the running back was asleep. He turned his attention back to his laptop. He was only on their typing for five minutes when he felt it. The sudden weight on his shoulder surprised him. He looked over and saw Sena using his shoulder as a pillow. The blond haired demon twitched. What the hell?!? That brat…

He growled slightly and continued to tap away, only stopping when he realized that his movement was disturbing the freshman. Hiruma mumbled but then closed his laptop and set it aside. He grabbed Sena's blanket and moved it so it covered both of them, might as well get some sleep. Soon enough he was asleep, his own head on top of Sena's.

**XxXxXxXx**

"No way, you wake them."

Currently the Deimon Bats team was having fight. About what you ask? About who should wake their coach and possibly get a bullet in their brain. Soon the fight got loud as Monta and the Huh-brothers arguing took a turn for the worse. They were cut off as a bullet passed both of their noses by mere centimeters.

"Shut the fuck up you fucking bastards." Growled Hiruma who was currently holding a smoking gun in one hand and his arm around Sena's waist with the other. He looked as if he was going to say more but stopped when the brunette on his shoulder gave a small adorable yawn. The freshman's eyes opened and blinked when he saw all these people staring at him.

"Ohayo…What's wrong?" Sena asked, after seeing all the looks he was getting, from the pitying looks to the awed look, it all confused him. It was then that he noticed the hand on his waist. He followed the arm with eyes until it led to the person himself. The blond haired senior smirked at him and Sena felt his jaw drop in shock. Was Hiruma-san holding him?!? Why?

"Hi-Hiruma-san?" Sena stuttered, afraid of what the outcome of…whatever _this_ was going to be.

"Hmm…Yes, shrimp?" Hiruma questioned, leaning a bit closer then he needed to.

Sena gulped and tried to back away a bit but was held by the older male's arm around him. "W-what are you doing?" He hated that he couldn't get the fear out of his voice.

Hiruma's eyes flashed with something that Sena wasn't used to seeing in his team leader's eyes. He couldn't decipher it; it was too foreign to him.

Hiruma suddenly let go of him and Sena fell backwards onto the floor.

"Nothing, I was just bored. I decided to see you squirm a bit." Said male got up and made his way to the exit of the plane. Everyone watched him go with wide eyes and confused looks. After a moment, Monta helped his best friend up and then gave him a questioning look in which Sena just shrugged to. He didn't understand anymore then him.

But as he gathered his things and made his way off the plane, he couldn't help but be glad that he had changed seats with Monta.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Hmm, not bad for my first EyeShield 21 Story. Sorry if there wasn't enough HiruSena in this. There will be next time, I swear! Speaking of next time, I have a idea for a follow up to this one where they get to hotel and Sena finds out he had to share a hotel room with Hiruma.

**Hiruma:** Kukukukuku

**Sena:** H-Hiruma-san…(Hides behind Inumaru)

**Hiruma:** Oh Sena-chan, come here for a second…I have something I wanna show you.

**Inumaru:** Go to him Sena-kun, he has candy!!! (Pushes him into Hiruma's arms who runs off to other room with him) Please review and tell me what you think! If I misspelled anything please tell me!

**Sena:** THAT'S NOT CANDY! (Many sounds are heard)

**Inumaru:**… (Gets camera) PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (Runs off)


End file.
